The invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful sealing arrangement at coke oven chambers.
An arrangement for sealing a coke guide relative to the coke oven is known from German Pat. No. 20 21 863. The reference provides a dust proof connection between the coke guide, and the coke oven and the exhaust hood, by means of elastic sealing strips. At the inlet side of the coke guide, a holding sheet is tightly secured to the outside, and a resilient sealing sheet protruding outwardly and in the direction of the oven battery is fixed thereto, with, in an operating position, the outer edges of the sealing sheets applying against the outside of the respective anchor posts bounding the oven chamber. Such resilient sealing sheets have a limited range of springiness and frequently are bent permanently upon an extreme deflection. This may lead to insufficient sealing, especially if the anchor posts of the battery become misaligned as a result of unequal expansions of the individual oven chambers.